Abstract The human papillomavirus (HPV) causes 90% of cervical cancers and is implicated in multiple other cancers. The HPV vaccine can prevent the vast majority of these cancers, but it is underused in adolescents, especially among those within vaccine hesitant (VH) parents. Dr. Erves, an Assistant Professor in Research at Meharry Medical College and Adjunct Assistant Professor at Vanderbilt University, is poised to become a leader in behavioral cancer prevention research. This Mentored Research Scientist Development Award (K01) will complement her in-depth training in public health research methods, statistical analysis, patient centered outcomes research, and community engagement obtained during her doctoral, post-doctoral, and early career experiences. It will provide the training she needs to further her current cancer prevention research program, characterizing preferences and perceived needs of African American adolescents and parents when deciding about HPV vaccination for cancer prevention. Dr. Erves short-term goals are to become proficient in behavioral intervention development, an expert in conducting clinical trials, and knowledgeable of implementation science by engaging in didactic, clinical research training activities; conducting a pilot, randomized clinical trial; submitting an R01 in Year 3 of this award; increasing manuscript publications; and advancing leadership through scientific presentations. Her mentors include highly-qualified experts in community engagement and clinical trials (Dr. Consuelo Wilkins), HPV vaccination and behavioral interventions (Dr. Pamela Hull), and vaccine hesitancy, clinical interventions, and implementation science (Dr. Amanda Dempsey). State-of-the-art facilities and vast resources at Meharry Medical College and Vanderbilt University provide the environment needed to promote her career development, and complete the proposed research successfully. The proposed research is to develop and pilot test a tailored, health communication intervention aimed to increase HPV vaccination among VH parents. The research will add knowledge on how tailored education provided before a doctor?s visit can play a role in improving HPV vaccination rates among underserved, VH parents. The study aims to develop a tailored, health communication intervention for HPV VH parents (AIM 1); conduct a pilot study of the intervention and study protocol on a small scale to demonstrate feasibility of a future full-scale randomized control trial (RCT) (AIM 2); and examine acceptability of the protocol and intervention among parents and providers (AIM 3). The proposed research is innovative because no evidence-based health communication interventions target HPV VH parents, and we will use stakeholder engagement throughout this study. The knowledge, experience, and pilot data provided by this award will prepare Dr. Erves to secure subsequent R01 funding to assess the intervention?s efficacy in a well-powered RCT and advance her multidisciplinary, research program on behavioral interventions to increase HPV vaccine rates. This award will allow her to establish an independent, long-term career focused more broadly on cancer prevention behaviors.